Atrakcje w Sydney
Totalna Porażka: w Australijskim Buszu ''- ''Odcinek Trzeci Emily siedzi na krześle w kuchni i zajada rogalika. Wtedy przychodzi do niej zniecierpliwiony operator kamery. Operator kamery - 'Koniec czasu, wchodzimy za trzy..dwa..jeden... ''Operator włącza kamerę. 'Emily - '''Co ? Zaczekaj... ''Przepija rogalika mlekiem. '' '''Emily - '''A więc na czym to ja skończyłam....aha...witajcie w australijskim buszu...dzisiaj naszych zawodników czeka coś....ciekawego, no..., a co było w poprzednim odcinku ? ''Bierze ciastko i zjada. 'Emily - '''Drużyny musiały znaleźć mój grzebień, jak zwykle zgubił go Dżohan. Najlepiej poszło Kangurom, o dziwo grzebień znalazł Slash i tak wygrała jego drużyna. A najgorzej poszło nie tak bardzo miłym koalom, które się ciągle kłóciły. Z ich drużyny odpadła Lindsay, jedna z milszych osób w tym programie. No, ale nie wracajmy do przeszłości...cieszmy się tym co teraz będzie, więc zapraszam do odcinka. ''Zasapana Emily skończyła mówić i przepiła to szklanką mleka. Zaciemnienie. Opening W domu Miłych Koali Cody, Alejandro i Jeanette siedzą w domu. Wstali już. Pank natomiast śpi jeszcze w swoim łóżku, które znajduje się w lesie. 'Jeanette - '''Ach..jak miło być kapitanem...., a co tam u was słychać ? Jak noc ? '''Cody - '''Dla mnie faj... '''Alejandro - '''Może ja powiem amigo, jak wczoraj wieczorem szedłem robić moje łóżka, okazało się, że dwóch nie było. '''Jeanette -' Czy wy sądzicie, że były to Pank i Lindsay ? 'Alejandro - '''No właśnie to chciałem powiedzieć, przy okazji nie ma Pank, więc na pewno tam śpi. '''Cody - '''Sprawdzimy to ? '''Jeanette - '''Poczekamy kilka dni, wtedy się dowiemy. '''Alejandro - '''Dobry pomysł. '''Cody - '''A ma ktoś pomysł co by tu teraz robić ? Chyba nie będziemy tu tak rozmawiać ? '''Jeanette - '''Ja się może przejdę. '''Cody - '''Potowarzyszyć ci ? '''Jeanette - '''Yyy, czemu nie. ''Jeanette i Cody zeszli z drzewa i poszli na spacer. Alejandro został w środku, nie był zadowolony. 'Cody - '''Przyznaj, że ładnie tu. '''Jeanette - '''No..tak. '''Cody - '''A te wstające słońce... '''Jeanette - '''Wiem, wiem. '''Cody - '''Co jesteś taka smutna...rozweselić cię ? '''Jeanette - '''Czy z ciebie musi być taka gaduła ? '''Cody - '''W czym ci to przeszkadza ? '''Jeanette - '''Och..chyba się jednak przejdę sama. ''Przyśpieszyła do przodu, Cody został w tyle, po kilku minutach poszedł z powrotem do domu. U Pank, w lesie Pank już dawno wstała, pościeliła łóżka, a teraz wraca do swojego domu. 'Pank - '''Ciekawe, czy Alejandro będzie coś podejrzewał, założę się, że tak. ''Wtedy na swojej drodze spotkała Jeanette. 'Jeanette - '''Ej, co ty tu robisz ? '''Pank - '''Spokojnie, bez nerwów. '''Jeanette - '''Co robiłaś dzisiaj w nocy ? '''Pank - '''No spałam. '''Jeanette - '''A gdzie ? '''Pank - '''Możemy zmienić temat ? '''Jeanette - '''Czyli, że to ty wzięłaś łóżka Alejandro. '''Pank - '''Mogłabyś dochować tajemnicy ? '''Jeanette - '''A to niby czemu ? '''Pank - '''Jest jeszcze jedno łóżko dla ciebie. '''Jeanette - '''No....dobra. Tajemnica ? '''Pank - '''Tak. ''Uścisnęły sobie ręce na znak 'tajemnicy'. W domu Wściekłych Dingo W domu byli DelRey i Dex. Na zewnątrz, przykryci liśćmi siedzieli Cameron i Scott. A Zoey poszła w kierunku domu Emily. 'DelRey - '''Czy ktoś wie, która jest godzina ? '''Dex - '''Bardzo wczesna. '''DelRey - '''A nie możesz po ludzku powiedzieć ? '''Dex - '''A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć ? Przecież nie mamy tu budzika. '''DelRey - '''A komórkę ? '''Dex - '''Daj mi już spokój. ''Położył się na podłodze, a potem zasnął. 'DelRey - '''Och...Zoey ? Jej też nie ma ? ''Wtedy do domu przyszedł Cameron. 'Cameron - '''Ale ja jestem. '''DelRey - '''Tylko nie ten mały mądrala. '''Cameron - '''Co ci we mnie nie pasuje ? '''DelRey - '''Wszystko...możesz już iść ? '''Cameron - '''A co będziesz robiła ? ''Wtedy wyciąga z kieszeni smartfona. 'Cameron - '''Yyy..., ale wiesz, że tu nie można mieć rzeczy z 'zewnątrz' ? '''DelRey - '''Spokojnie, przecież i tak nie znajdzie tej komórki. Yyy, ale dochowasz tajemnicy, prawda ? '''Cameron - '''Nie jestem taki zły jak inni, dobra. ''Całą tą rozmowę słyszał Scott. 'Scott - '''No i tak oto mam pretekst przez, który odpadnie DelRey, ach żyć nie umierać. ''Złowieszczo się zaśmiał. 'DelRey - '''Coś mówiłeś Scott ? '''Scott - '''Nie, nic. U Zoey ''Wchodzi do willi Emily. Puka do drzwi. Nikt jej nie otwiera. 'Zoey - '''Dziwne....chyba nikogo nie ma. ''Otwiera drzwi. 'Zoey - '''O, łał, jaka ogromna willa. ''Wtedy z kuchni wychodzi Emily. 'Emily - '''Yyy, co ty tutaj robisz ? '''Zoey - '''Przyszłam....cię odwiedzić. '''Emily - '''Odwiedziny skończone, możesz iść ? '''Zoey - '''Poczekaj... '''Emily - '''A po co tu w ogóle przyszłaś ? No powiesz ? '''Zoey - '''Mam pytanie, czy jest taka możliwość żeby do programu przyszedł Mike ? '''Emily - '''Nie no bez przesady, jeden sezon już wygrał i ma wygrać kolejny ? '''Zoey - '''No, ale smutno mi jest bez niego. '''Emily - '''Dobra, a teraz idź już. '''Zoey - '''Tylko jakby co to mnie tu nie było. '''Emily - '''Tak, tak. ''Smutna Zoey wychodzi. W domu Normalnych Kangurów 'Owen - '''No dobra, co wy na to żebyśmy sobie....pogadali ? '''Courtney - '''Ja idę. '''Slash - '''To ja też. ''Wyszli z domu. 'Owen - '''To co robimy Nica ? Nica ? ''Wtedy widzi jak Nica śpi w swoim łóżku. 'Owen - '''Zostałem sam...obejrzę sobie telewizję. ''Próbuje włączyć telewizję, ale nie wychodzi mu to. 'Owen - '''No już włącz się..., nie no, to co ja będę robił ? ''I w tej chwili położył się spać. U Courtney i Slasha 'Slash - '''Courtney ? '''Courtney - '''Co chcesz ? '''Slash - '''Wiesz jesteś taka silna i mądra i może uprawiasz boks, więc... '''Coutney - '''Ej zobacz, kto to ? '''Slash - '''Nie no. ''Courtney widzi jakiegoś niskiego mężczyznę, który sprzedaje różne rzeczy w swoim namiocie. 'Courtney - '''Idziemy tam ? '''Slash - '''Po co ? '''Courtney - '''Zobaczysz. ''Poszli tam. 'Mężczyzna - '''Witajcie w moim namiocie, nazywam się Tian-bai Li, ale mówcie mi po prostu Tian-bai. '''Courtney - '''No dobra Tian-bai, a co ty tu w ogóle robisz ? '''Tian-bai - '''Sprzedaję różne rzeczy...chcesz komórkę ? Działa jak nowa. ''Pokazuje im rozpadającą się komórkę. '' '''Courtney - '''A to jest w ogóle legalne ? '''Slash - '''Chyba nie. ''Właśnie w tej chwili słychać megafon Emily, która krzyczy: 'Emily - '''Uwaga drużyny ! Zbiórka przed domem Dingo ! Macie 5 minut ! '''Courtney - '''Yyy, to my już musimy iść. '''Tian-bai - '''Zaczekaj mam też lalki dla ciebie ! Chcesz ? '''Slash - '''Chodź Courtney. ''I oboje uciekli z namiotu. 'Tian-bai - '''Zaczekajcie !! Przed domem Wściekłych Dingo '''Emily - '''No ok, są wszyscy ? '''Scott - '''Musisz zawsze te same pytanie na początek ? '''Emily - '''Tak, muszę.....takie są wymogi sądu. No, ale przejdźmy do dzisiejszego zadania.....dzisiaj lecimy do Sydney !! ''Cisza. 'Emily - '''Ludzie, więcej entuzjazmu ! Za chwilę będziemy w Sydney !!! '''DelRey - '''A czemu nie w Mediolanie ? '''Emily - '''Och...z wami to się nie da dogadać za chwilę przyleci po nas samolot i pojedziemy nim. '''Cody - '''Samolotem ?! '''Emily - '''Wolisz na nogach ? '''Cody - '''No nie. '''Emily - '''I dobrze. ''Po kilku minutach ląduje samolot. 'Courtney - '''Mam pytane, kto.... '''Emily - '''Pytania na końcu programu. '''Courtney - '''No, ale... '''Emily - '''Nie rozumiesz, że pytania na końcu programu ? '''Courtney - '''Dobra, dobra. '''Emily - '''No, a teraz wchodźcie do samolotu...ja prowadzę. '''Cameron - '''Ty ? '''Emily - '''Tak, ja. '''Cameron - '''A masz w tym samolocie pasy bezpieczeństwa ? '''Emily - '''Nie i wejdź już do tego samolotu. ''Wszyscy weszli. 'Emily - '''No dobra.....lecimy ! ''Odpaliła silnik samolotu i poleciała. Sydney, Lotnisko 'Emily - '''Pasażerowie, przygotować się do wyjścia. '''Owen - '''A jest tu gdzieś toaleta ? '''Emily - '''A po co ci jest teraz potrzebna ? '''Owen - '''Muszę wyrzucić moje wymiociny. '''Zoey - '''Fuj ! '''Emily - '''Ok, no to...wyrzuć przez okno. ''Owen wyrzuca przez okno swoje wymiociny. 'Owen - '''Gotowe. '''Emily - '''Lądujemy. Uwaga !! Trzymać się mocno !!! '''Nica - '''Już po nas. ''Emily z dużymi trudnościami wylądowała. 'Emily - 'Żyjecie ? Jak tak, to wyjdźcie z samolotu. Wszyscy wyszli. 'Emily - '''A teraz...kierunek miasto...wszyscy za mną. ''Poszli za nią. 'Emily - '''Jak widzicie przed nami rozpościera się piękny widok na stolicę Australii - Sydney. '''Cameron - '''Ale wiesz, że to nie jest stolica. '''Emily - '''Serio ? Tak było w podręczniku. '''Scott - '''Podręczniku ? Na pewno dla maluszków. '''Emily - '''Grr.. Mam na ciebie oko Scott. '''Scott - '(pok.zwierz.) 'Mam na ciebie oko.' O, matko, ale się boję. 'Emily - '''No dobra, pora wam powiedzieć zadanie. Za chwilę dojdziemy do słynnej Opery. '''Courtney - '''Błagam, aby to nie był najnudniejszy odcinek w historii. '''Emily - '''Jakbyś nie wiedziała to będzie najciekawszy odcinek w historii. '''Jeanette - '''Może być fajnie. '''Emily - '''A więc tak, waszym zadaniem jest po prostu zabawa. Każda drużyna pójdzie do ich zdaniem najciekawszego miejsca w Sydney. Ja będę mierzyła wasz poziom zabawy. Ta drużyna, która bęzie najbardziej szalona, wygra. Aha i...doszliśmy do opery !!! '''Dex - '''No i ? '''Emily - '''Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania ? '''Zoey - '''Ile mamy czasu na zabawę ? '''Emily - '''Jakąś 1 h. Po tym czasie zbiórka przed operą. Jeszcze jakieś pytania ? '''Owen - '''Wejdziemy do opery ? '''Emily - '''A po co ? '''Owen - '''Według Nici tam jest fajnie. '''Emily - '''Tam gdzie wy pójdziecie to już jest wasza sprawa, a teraz...3....2....1...Start zadania ! ''Wszystkie drużyny się rozdzieliły. Miłe Koale 'Cody - '''To gdzie idziemy ? '''Jeanette - '''Jedyne co mi przychodzi do głowy to basen. '''Cody - '''Dobry pomysł. '''Pank - '''No, ale nie mamy strojów kąpielowych. '''Cody - '''No to może do kina ? '''Pank - '''A bilety to skąd ? '''Alejandro - '''Moim zdaniem basen to jest najlepszy pomysł, a stroje i bilety się jakoś załatwi. '''Jeanette - '''Mi pasuje. '''Cody - '''To mi też. '''Pank - '''Niech wam już będzie, ale żebyście potem znowu nie marudzili. Wściekłe Dingo '''Zoey - '''No dobra, jako kapitan tej drużyny sądzę, że najwięcej zabawy daje cyrk. '''DelRey - '''Cyrk, zwariowałaś ? Ja tam nie chodzę. '''Zoey - '''A masz lepszy pomysł ? '''DelRey - '''No wiecie, trochę pieniędzy mam... '''Scott - '''A skąd ? '''DelRey - '''Leżały na ulicy, no dobra, a więc moim zdaniem idziemy...do sklepu, jestem głodna. '''Dex - '''Nie no. Idę stąd. ''Dex poszedł. 'Scott - '''To ja też idę. ''Poszedł. 'Zoey - '''No i ładnie co my teraz będziemy robić ? '''Cameron - '''Ty się już oto nie martw. Chodźcie. ''Zoey i DelRey poszły za Cameronem. Normalne Kangury 'Owen -' Idziemy coś zjeść ? 'Nica - '''Głodna jestem. '''Slash - '''Ja też. Chodźcie, tam jest fajna restauracja. ''Poszli. 'Courtney - '''Chwila, gdzie wy idziecie, my się mamy bawić !! '''Owen - '''Zaufaj mi. '''Courtney - '''Jakbyś nie był kapitanem, to bym ci na pewno nie zaufała. '''Nica - '''Chodź Courtney, będzie fajnie. '''Courtney - '''Po prostu im odbiło. Miłe Koale, przed Pływalnią '''Pank - '''No i co, jak wejdziemy ? '''Alejandro - '''Zaczekaj, spytam się po ile są bilety. '''Jeanette - '''Znasz angielski ? '''Alejandro - '''Jak widzisz, tak. ''Alejandro podszedł do kasy. '''Alejandro '- '''Excuse me, how much are the tickets ? (tłumacz. Przepraszam, po ile są bilety ?) '''Sprzedawczyni - '''10 $. '''Alejandro - '''Ma ktoś 10 dolarów ? '''Cody - '''Poczekaj, ja spróbuję. '''Jeanette - '''Czy my mamy w drużynie samych anglików ? '''Cody - '''Hey baby, let me to you for free ? (tłumacz. Hej maleńka, wpuściłabyś nas za darmo ?) '''Sprzedawczyni - '''Security! (tłumacz.. Ochrona!) ''Ochrona wyrzuciła 4 zawodników z pływalni. Jeanette - 'Co żeś jej tam nagadał ? '''Cody - '''Lepiej, żebyś tego nie wiedziała. Wściekłe Dingo, obok Plaży '''Cameron - '''Tadam ! '''DelRey - '''Plaża ? '''Cameron - '''I to jeszcze za darmo. '''Zoey - '''Warto spróbować, tylko pamiętajcie. Uśmiechajcie się. '''DelRey - '''A skąd weźmiemy stroje kąpielowe ? '''Zoey - '''Powiedziałam, uśmiechajcie się. '''DelRey - '''Jak ja bym chciała wymienić drużynę. ''I poszli. Normalne Kangury, w Restauracji 'Courtney - '''I co my tu będziemy robić ? '''Owen - '''Poczekaj, najpierw usiądźmy. ''Usiedli. 'Nica - '''Yy....fajnie tu. '''Courtney - '''Bardzo. '''Owen - '''Waiter ! (tłumacz. Kelner !) '''Kelner - '''Yes ? (Tak ?) '''Owen - '''Please for us shrimps. (tłumacz. Proszę dla nas zestaw krewetek.) '''Kelner - '''You pay now or later ? (tłumacz. Płaci pan teraz, czy później ?) '''Owen - '''My name is Owen and... (tłumacz. Nazywam się Owen i...) '''Kelner - '''This famous Owen ? Food at the expense of the company, shrimp for a while to come. (tłumacz. Ten słynny Owen ? Jedzenie na koszt firmy, krewetki za chwilę przyjdą.) ''Kelner poszedł. 'Courtney - '''Oni cię znają ? '''Owen - '''Jak widzisz tak. '''Slash - 'Łał.. Miłe Koale, przed Pływalnią 'Pank - '''I co, miałam rację, że tam nie wejdziemy. '''Cody - '''To co robimy ? '''Jeanette - '''Jedyne co mam teraz na myśli i jest darmowe to galeria handlowa. '''Cody - '''Nie no, błagam cię. '''Jeanette - '''No chociaż obejrzymy co tam jest. '''Alejandro - '''Nie taki zły pomysł. '''Cody - '''I będą schody ruchome !! '''Jeanette - '''To ty nigdy nie widziałeś ruchomych schodów ? '''Cody - '''Pochodzę ze wsi. '''Jeanette - '''Dobra.... '''Pank - '''To idziemy ? '''Jeanette - '''Chodźcie, kapitan was zaprowadzi. ''Idą za Jeanette. 'Alejandro - '''A ty wiesz gdzie to w ogóle jest ? '''Jeanette - '''Mój instynkt jest niezawodny. ''Jeanette przechodzi przez jezdnię na czerwonym świetle. Samochody się ledwo zatrzymują. 'Pank - '''Prawie byś mnie zabiła. '''Cody - '''Pank, spokojnie. W końcu to Sydney. Wściekłe Dingo, na Plaży ''Wszyscy się rozebrali do majtek, oprócz DelRey, która siedzi zdenerwowana na piasku. 'DelRey - '''Grr... Mogłam iść z Dex'em i Scottem. '''Zoey - '''Nie narzekaj, tylko wejdź do wody...jest cieplutka. ''Zaczęła płynąć. 'DelRey - '''Nie, dzięki. Tu mi jest wygodnie. '''Cameron - '''Dasz mi muszelkę ? '''DelRey - '''Co ? '''Cameron - '''No, muszelkę. Leży obok ciebie. '''DelRey - '''A sam se weż. ''Cameron poszedł po muszelkę i położył ją na czubku swojego zamku z piasku. 'Cameron - '''Zoey, fajny zamek ? '''Zoey - '''Nie jesteś, na to trochę za stary. '''Cameron - '''Nie ?...Uważaj ! '''Zoey - '''Co ??? '''Cameron - '''Korzeń ! '''DelRey - '''Z wami to się nie da wytrzymać. Wściekłe Dingo, w mieście '''Scott - '''Idziemy do parku ? '''Dex - '''Czemu ty za mną łazisz ? '''Scott - '''A co mam robić ? '''Dex - '''Odejść ? ''Dex przyśpieszył i poszedł w kierunku jakiegoś sklepu. 'Scott - '''Grr....Nawet nie zaczeka. ''Scott poszedł do parku. Normalne Kangury, w Restauracji 'Owen - '''I co, jak wam się podoba ? '''Nica - '''Kiedy to jedzenie, jestem głodna...i smutna. '''Owen - '''Ja też jestem głodny....bardzo....bardzo... '''Courtney - '''Jakoś tego po tobie nie widać. ''Wtedy kelner przynosi na stół ogromny półmisek krewetek oprócz tego pizzę, dużo napoi, chipsy, frytki, itp, itd. 'Owen - '''No dobra, a więc tak ja jem to i to i to... ''Pokazuje na różne dania. 'Slash - '''A my co ? '''Owen - '''Resztę. ''Wtedy Owen zaczyna szybko połykać jedzenie. 'Courtney - '''Fu.., to jest...obrzydliwe. '''Nica - '''To ja już nie jem. '''Courtney - '''Ja też. ''No i w tej chwili Owen wypluwa na Courtney te jedzenie, które mu się nie zmieśćiło. 'Courtney - '''Fu !!!! Jestem cała w.... '''Slash - 'Żygach ? 'Courtney - '''Tak !!!! ''Wtedy Slash i Nica śmieją się z Courtney. 'Courtney - '''A wy z czego się śmiejecie ? '''Nica - '''Wyglądasz jak żygowa królewna. '''Owen - '''Jakby co to sorry. '''Courtney - '''Ja stąd wychodzę. '''Owen - '''To ja też, najadłem się do syta. '''Nica - '''Chodź Slash. '''Slash - '''Pójdę, kiedy mi się będzie chciało. '''Nica - '''Nie zaczynaj od nowa. '''Slash - '''Dobra, dobra idę. ''Wyszli z restauracji. 'Nica - '''To co teraz robimy ? '''Owen - '''Idziemy....po surfować ? Deski są za darmo. '''Courtney - '''Ja zostaję w mieście, przy okazji się umyję. Grr... ''Wtedy poślizgnęła się na skórce od banana. 'Courtney - '''Nie no, to już jest przeada. '''Slash, Nica i Owen - '''Hahahaha. '''Owen - '''To my idziemy. ''I poszli z dużymi humorami na twarzach. Miłe Koale, w Galerii 'Jeanette - '''Ach...jaki piękny zapach w środku. '''Cody - '''Chodźcie na ruchome schody. '''Pank - '''Wolę windę. '''Alejandro - '''Ja też. '''Cody - '''No proszę was..... '''Jeanette - '''Nie marudź, tylko chodź do windy. '''Cody - '''Nie no... ''I weszli do windy. 'Alejandro - '''Jeanette, masz zegarek ? '''Jeanette - '''No....tak. '''Alejandro - '''A powiesz, która jest godzina ? '''Cody - '''Wpół do trzeciej. '''Alejandro - '''Nie ciebie się pytałem. '''Pank - '''Ej to zostało nam kilka minut. '''Jeanette - '''Co ? ''Wtedy usłyszeli dżwięk w windzie. 'Pani - '''Uwaga, winda stanęła. Przepraszamy za usterki. '''Cody - '''Utknęliśmy w windzie ???!!! '''Jeanette - '''No pięknie. Wściekłe Dingo, na Plaży '''DelRey - '''Nudzi mi się !!! Strasznie ! '''Zoey - '''Nie przeskadzaj, kąpię się. '''DelRey - '''Lepiej już wyjdź, bo ci skóra odpadnie. '''Zoey - '''Nie no coś ty. '''Cameron - '''Zoey, chodź na chwilę. ''Zoey wyszła z wody i poszła do Camerona. 'Zoey - '''Co chcesz ? '''Cameron - '''Mam pomysł, weźmy DelRey do wody. '''Zoey - '''Po co ? '''Cameron - '''Rozweseli się. W końcu będzie w wodzie. '''Zoey - '''Jak chcesz. '''DelRey - '''Co wy tak tam szepczecie. ''Zoey i Cameron idą do DelRey. 'Zoey - '''Zobaczysz. ''Biorą ją i wrzucają do wody. 'DelRey - '''Zwariowaliście ?! '''Zoey - '''Mogłeś jej ściągnąć ubranie. '''Cameron - '''Nie tak to sobie wyborażałem. '''DelRey - '''Ja też nie. Jestem cała mokra ! ''Wychodzi z wody. 'DelRey - '''Idę się wysuszyć. '''Cameron - '''O, matko....mam poczucie winy. Normalne Kangury, na plaży '''Owen - '''Czemu plaża jest zamknięta ? '''Nica - '''Szkoda. '''Owen - '''No dobra, chodźcie do Courtney. '''Slash - '''Poczekajcie, połamię tą furtkę. '''Nica - '''Zaczekaj, tam jest policja. ''Slash łamie furtkę nogą. 'Slash - '''Wchodźcie. '''Owen - '''Policja ! '''Nica - '''Chodź Slash ! '''Policjant - '''Ej wy, zaczekajcie ! ''Owen, Nica i Slash uciekają przed policją, która ich goni. 'Owen - '''Ogólnie, jak wam się podoba. '''Nica i Slash - '''Super ! '''Owen - '''Jest ! Miłe Koale, w Galerii, w Windzie '''Cody - '''Boję się ! '''Pank - '''Masz klaustrofobię ? '''Cody - '''A co to ? '''Pank - '''Boisz się małych powierzchni ? '''Cody - '''Tak !! ''Usiadł na podłodze i przyciągnął nogi do ciała. 'Alejandro - '''A ty się boisz seniorita ? '''Jeanette - '''Przy tobie nie. '''Alejandro - '''Miło mi to słyszeć. ''Wtedy winda się otwiera. 'Pank - '''Nareszcie. ''Wyszli z niej. 'Jeanette - '''Masz rację, dobra chodźcie do Emily bo już jest późno. '''Cody - '''Wszędzie, ale byle nie do windy. Wściekłe Dingo, na Plaży '''Cameron - '''Gdzie ta DelRey tak długo siedzi ? '''Zoey - '''Suszy się. '''Cameron - '''Och...jakby nie ja to byśmy jeszcze byli na plaży. '''Zoey - '''Za późno. ''Wtedy wyszła wściekła DelRey. 'DelRey - '''Chodźcie do Emily, mam już tego dosyć. '''Zoey - '''A co ze Scottem i Dex'em ? ''Poszli w stronę opery. 'Cameron - '''Znajdą się. '''DelRey - '''Grr.. '''Cameron -' Yyy..DelRey, a tak z ciekawości jesteś jeszcze zła ? 'DelRey - '''A jak myślisz ? '''Cameron - '''No... Wściekłe Dingo, w mieście '''Dex - '''Nareszcie kupiłem sobie kółka do deskorolki. ''Wtedy zza rogu wyszedł Scott. 'Dex - '''Tylko nie on. '''Scott - '''Co kupiłeś ? '''Dex - '''To jest aż takie ważne ? '''Scott - '''A gdzie idziesz ? '''Dex - '''Do opery. '''Scott - '''Ja też. '''Dex - '''Grr.. Normalne Kangury, w mieście '''Slash - '''Chyba ich zgubiliśmy. '''Owen - '''O mały włos. '''Nica - '''No, a po drugie to gdzie ta Courtney, miała tu na nas czekać. ''Slash zauważył jak idzie Courtney. 'Slash - '''Tam jest. ''Podbiegli do niej. 'Owen - '''No i jak tam. '''Courtney - '(ponuro) Dobrze. 'Nica - '''To....kto chce iść do Emily ? '''Courtney - '''Każdy. Chodźcie. '''Owen - '''Coś nie ma humoru... '''Slash - '''No.. Pod Operą '''Emily - '''Co tak długo ? Czekam tu już... '''Courtney - '''Masz wyniki ? '''Emily - '''Spokojnie...są wszyscy ? '''Scott - '''No tak. '''Emily - '''No dobra, zacznę od tego, że...mam WYNIKI ! A po drugie samoot już na nas czeka, w tym samym miejscu. I to tam odbędzie dzisiejsza Ceremonia Eliminacji. I tak dla jasności głosy piszecie na kartkach i oddajecie do mnie. '''Owen - '''Nareszcie sobie odpocznę w tym samolocie. '''Emily - '''A więc tak dzisiaj wygrywa drużyna...Normalnych Kangurów. Brawo !! '''Courtney - '''Wygrywamy ?! Jest ! '''Emily - '''No nareszcie się uśmiechnęłaś. '''Courtney - '''Nie przesadzaj. '''Emily - '''Waszą nagrodą są......orzeszki w samolocie ! '''Nica - 'Że co ? 'Emily - '''A dzisiaj przegrywa drużyna.....Miłych Koali ! Znowu !! A drugie miejsce mają Dingo. '''Cody - '''Przegrywamy ? Nie ! ''Upadł na kolana i krzyczy 'nie'. 'Emily - '''A teraz chodźcie do samolotu na Ceremonię. ''Poszli. Ceremonia Eliminacji 'Cody - '(pok.zwierz.) Głosuję na Alejandro...chciał mi odebrać dziewczynę.....to znaczy....głos na Alejandra....hihihi. 'Jeanette - '(pok.zwierz.) Cody to strachajło, musi odpaść. 'Emily - '''No dobra, głosy oddane i już znam wyniki. ''Cody przełknął ślinę. 'Emily - '''Pierwszego orzeszka otrzymuje... '''Jeanette - '''Jakiego orzeszka ? '''Emily - '''Od dzisiaj będziecie dostawali orzeszki, zgoda ? '''Cody - '''Ok. '''Emily - '''A więc jak już mówiłam, pierwsze dwa orzeszki otrzymują....Jeanette i Pank. '''Jeanette - '''Juhu ! '''Emily - '''A ostatniego otrzymuje.... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Emily - '''Alejandro ! Cody, do domu. '''Cody - '''Co ? '''Jeanette - '''Sorry, młody. '''Cody - '''Serio ? Ja ? '''Emily - '''Tak, ty. Jakby co to musisz dosłownie wylecieć z samolotu. '''Cody - '(smutno) To żegnajcie... I wyleciał. 'Alejandro - '(pok.zwierz.) Ach jak się cieszę, że on odpadł. 'Emily - '''I tak oto zakończył się nasz trzeci odcinek, żegnam was ja - Emily, z Totalnej Porażki: w Australijskim Buszu !! Ciao !!! ''Koniec ! Jaki był odcinek ? Super!! Przeczytam kolejny!! Może być. Okropne, już więcej tego nie przeczytam. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: w Australijskim Buszu